


Fairy tale pokemon

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bealfire is vulpix, Different types of pokemon, Gen, Gold is a shiny Darkrai, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regina and Robin are pokemon, Rumplestiltskin and Mr. Gold are pokemon, Rumplestiltskin and Mr. Gold are sepreate beings, Rumplestiltskin is a shiny Zoroark, Trainer Belle, Trainer Emma Swan, Trainer Red Riding Hood/Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had two brainstorms about Pokémon and Once upon a time crossovers  while at work so I rushed home to post one of them up.<br/>Trainer Emma, and Ruby set out on their pokemon adventures along the way they meet knew and powerful Pokémon as well as friends and enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off we go... Shit I am late

Emma wake up you're going to be late said Emma's mother , Snow who was busy making breakfast  while her husband, David, was reading the news on about Poke thieves are running Loose.

 

"I' m up mom I just have to find my jacket."

 

"it's by the sofa"

 

Thanks dad.

 

A twelve year old Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and put it over her black t-shirt and tying it around her blue jeans.

 

Finished tying her sneakers Emma ran downstairs  to eat as fast as she could before trying to head out the door.

 

Don't forget your taking your brother Henry with you on your journey said Snow.

 

Urgh hurry up squirt we're already late shot Emma as she helped a 8 year old Henry trying to get his grey jacket on which is kind of hard to do with two arms in one sleeve.

 

Which wouldn't have happened if you had packed two days before instead of doing it last night like I did said Henry right back. 

 

Before they could tussle David straightened them out by telling them to hurry before they really were late  so saying their last good byes they left to the pokemon research lab.

 

~At the Pokémon research Lab~

Here you go Ruby your very own pokemon said Zelena the assistant and Fiancee  to the professor.

 

Thanks so much uh... wait is that dust bowl heading this way asked Ruby as she pointed down the road.

 

The cloud of dust stopped right in front of the two to reveal a tired Emma and Henry who collapsed on each other too exhausted to remain standing.

 

D-did (gasp) we (gasp) m-make it wheezed a tired Emma making Ruby and Zelena sweat drop.

 

Well it is kind of late but let's see what the professor has to say said Zelena before leading the way into the lab.

 

'Excuse me professor Miss Emma Swan and Mister Henry Swan have arrived called Zelena into the spacious work place.

 

Back here cried a voice which was followed by the group.

 

 Turning the corner the group was greeted by Professor Hades who looked up from some documents he was going over.

 

Emma, Henry so glad you could join us but I am sorry to say that we gave the last suitable pokemon we had to Ruby although... trailed off Professor Hades.

 

What what cried Emma in desperation.

 

We do have ONE pokemon that was born from my Shiny Lavender Nidoqueen, Cora from a year ago that's ready to leave the nest but let's just say she is as temperamental as her mother is, said Zelena.

 

Please please let my have it begged Emma.

 

Alright follow me said Hades as he lead the group to a room filled with colorful pillows and blankets.

 

There laying on some pillow's was Zelena's Nidoqueen, Cora, grooming a little shiny black Nidoran.

 

This Nidoran's name is Regina said Zelena as she leaned down to rub Cora before turning her attention to Regina.

 

 Oh she's perfect cried Emma as she suddenly grabbed the Nidoran from her mother's care the startled pokemon let out squeak before letting loose a head butt on Emma.

 

W-what happened, a dizzied Emma said from the floor.

 

I'm afraid you startled Regina so please in the future be more careful on how you approach pokemon who aren't used to you said Hades as he helped Emma to her feet.

 

Sorry professor it won't happen again said Emma.

 

That's great now here are your eight pokeballs one is for Regina said Zelena handing the Pokeballs to Emma.

 

I want a pokemon too cried Henry.

 

When your twelve years old you can have your own pokemon but for now why don't we share Regina said Emma as she called Regina into a poke ball before she stashed the rest of her poke balls into a inside pocket of her leather jacket before turning to see Henry gaze at her as if she said Christmas came early.

 

You really mean it Emma asked Henry.

 

Yep now lets hit the road said Ruby and with that the group left saying good bye to Hades and Zelena before making their way into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am keeping the Swan part as Emma and Henry's last names cause I am Lazy and one of my hand's is getting cramped.


	2. Catching pokemon part a

_When your twelve years old you can have your own Pokémon but for now why don't we share Regina said Emma as she called Regina into a poke ball before she stashed the rest of her poke balls into a inside pocket of her leather jacket before turning to see Henry gaze at her as if she said Christmas came early._

 

_You really mean it Emma asked Henry._

 

_Yep now lets hit the road said Ruby and with that the group left saying good bye to Hades and Zelena before making their way into the forest._

 

Waling down the path in the forest Henry turned excitably  to Ruby asking, Hey ruby what pokemon did you get?'

 

"Yeah Ruby show us said Emma.

 

Alright Alright said Ruby as she reached for a poke ball inside her red poncho.

 

Come on out Archie.

 

Out popped a cute little Kricketot.

 

The little pokemon looked around nervously before hiding behind her black skinny jeans and high heeled brown boots.

 

Woah its so shy said Emma as she bent down to get a better look.

 

"Yeah but I think he's adorable said Ruby picking up Archie to carry in her arms.

 

Walking A few minutes a rustling was heard from a nearby bush causing the group to tense up in a fight or flight stance.

 

Out of the bushes came a geodude and a houndour .

 

Woah a geodude  I always wanted said Emma as she reached for Regina's pokeball.

 

Alright Regina use posion jab cried Emma but she soon fell comically to the ground when the Nidoran just yawned.

 

Come on Regina use tackle.

 

The Nidoran just stuck out her tongue.

 

Argggghhhhhh!! cried Emma as she pulled her hair in frustration.

 

Archie use leach life on houndour cried Ruby.

 

It was very effective.

 

Suddenly the geodude used roll out on Regina causing a direct hit.

 

Regina wasn't too happy about that so retaliated  with rock smash But was not able too dodge the wild houndour's punishment.

 

Archie use sing on geodude and houndour.

 

Geodude was able to doge the attack but the wild houndour has fallen prey to kricketots singing.

 

Ruby quickly threw a poke ball  to the sleeping Pokémon waiting anxiously  for the ball to stop moving.

 

Finally it did but the battle wasn't over just yet.

 

The wild Geodude used swagger infuriating Regina to start lashing out wildly not making any of her attacks hit the enemy Pokémon.

 

Listen to me regina cried Emma but to no success.

 

Regina finaly managed a hit by using a posion sting on the geodude.

 

Emma threw her own pokeball in hopes of catching the rock type pokemon.

 

Waiting with held breathes the group nervously waited and finally the ball stopped.

 

Yes I caught a  geodude cried Emma waving her arms excitable in the air.

 

 That's great Emma but I think you really need to bond with Regina if you want her to listen to you if your in another battle so she doesn't injure herself or  the other pokemon permanently said Henry.

 

Yeah I know but for now let's get out of the woods.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide Emma is going to have hard core pokemon since I see her as more of tomboy. Also characters will act a bit out of character I mean come on their twelve and younger or a little bit older either way their kids so they'll act like it.  
> And next chapter you get to find out what names are given to Emma's geodude and ruby's houndour.
> 
> Please review.


	3. Names and trainer battle part1

Waiting with held breathes the group nervously waited and finally the ball stopped.

 

Yes I caught a  geodude cried Emma waving her arms excitable in the air.

 

 That's great Emma but I think you really need to bond with Regina if you want her to listen to you if your in another battle so she doesn't injure herself or  the other pokemon permanently said Henry.

 

Yeah I know but for now let's get out of the woods.

 

'So Emma what's your new pokemon's name asked Ruby.

I decided to go with Neal  said Emma.

Hey isn't that the name of that movie star guy you have a huge crush on you know the one that's in that chick flick called "The Lonely Maiden and her Buneary" said Henry.

Emma blushed beat red before she gave a huge wallop to her brother's head before laughing nervously saying she had no idea on what he was talking about while behind her Henry was rubbing his sore throbbing head.

 

A-anyways what are you going to  name your Houndour asked Emma once she got over her embarrassment.

I checked to see what gender it was and found out that its a girl so I decided to go with the name Persephone as the Goddess of Spring and the Underworld said Ruby.

That's a great name Ruby now all you need to do is find a 'Hades' for your Persephone said Henry.

You got that right said Ruby smiling.

 

A few more minutes passed before the group was finally out of the forest.

 

Hey I can see a Pokémon center its only ten minutes away said Henry.

 

That's great now we can take rest there for the night said Ruby as she started running towards the building.

 

Hey Ruby wait for us cried Emma and Henry as they scrambled to catch up.

 

Just then a down pour of rain appeared and they got soaked and hen I mean soaked I mean it was like they were in the sea with rain and water Pokémon getting them wet, it was that kind of wet that got them so soaked  that their clothes stuck to them like it was almost a second skin when they entered the building.

 

 We would like some rooms please said Henry.

I'm sorry but as you can see we have a lot of people riding out the storm I'm afraid that we can only give out one room to a group of people so they will have to share although there is a hotel five minutes down if you want to I'm pretty sure that they have plenty of room said Nurse Joy.

Thanks we will after all we're already soaked what's the harm in a little more water said Emma.

With that they thanked Nurse joy and made there way over to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was supposed to be longer but the laptop I am using over heats pretty quickly and i'm afraid I'll lose everything alsa please vote on my fanfiction account so you can decide on what happens next for Tricks and chaos in Greenwood. don't forget to review. =)


	4. A/N

I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus

So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;

● HP and the wish maker jirachi

● severus and hope of ho-oh

● Fairy tales vs pink toad

● Unexpected blessing

● Hurting the son of a god

● Ninjas in the Cards

Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.

 

Ps I may update "love unto me as your only light in the darkness " MAYBE.


End file.
